Lillie (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings *'Dating:' G-good morning! Today is a v-very nice day...isn't it? ...Wait, what am I babbling about? Let's, um... How about we start this conversation over? *'Evening (Dating):' Good evening. He he, I think I'm gonna have a sweet dream tonight. Why...? Um, because... it's a secret! *Oh, good evening! Didn't think I'd get to see you today... Um... Thanks for coming to visit... *Hi there, player. It's... It's good to see you...in the morning. *Oh? You came to see me? Th-thank you... Awww, look at me, I'm already blushing! *'After proposal:' I can't believe we're getting married. I'm so happy, I feel like my heart is gonna just stop. *'Morning (Married):' Good morning. I wonder what's in store for us today. Something sweet, I hope! General *I'm a social butterfly, so I like seeing all these new people in town. You can never have too many conversation partners! *This isn't the most tech-savvy or progressive town in the world, but there's still so much to love about it. I was born and raised here, and it'll always be my home. *'Eating:' This is delicious! Mmm-mmm! ❤️ Good food always makes you smile, doesn't it? Seasons *'Spring:' Not a cloud in sight, no wind to speak of, and I doubt we'll see any change till nightfall. Isn't it lovely? *'Summer:' It's hot today, isn't it...? Let's drink a lot of water so we don't get heat stroke. *'Typhoon:' Y-you shouldn't go out in this weather...!! What if some random flying object hits you in the head? *'Snowstorm:' What? You came all the way here in this snow? Y-you could've gotten hurt, badly! About the town *These days, a lot of people come stay at the inn. I think it's because the town's economy is growing. *There's going to be a TV special called "Top Trading Town." And it looks like I'll get to have a cameo. The town's finally getting some publicity, so I'll make sure to highlight all the good things about it! Gifts *'Favorite:' Oh, this is my absolute favorite! Thank you very much! I love chocolate ice cream! ❤️ *'Loved:' Wow, thank you! I really like this. *'Liked:' Wow, how did you know what I like? Thank you! *'Giving two gifts (dating):' Huh? You already gave me a present earlier... Too many at once, and I might have a heart attack. So, um, I'm good... Locations Piedmont: *There's an awful lot of cute animals around here, isn't there? Makes this place feel all homey and inviting... *Whenever I'm here, I always feel at ease...especially after coming back from the city, or getting out of a business meeting. Oak Tree Town: *Ah, that's a tulip. I like tulips. They're cute. Lillie's room *Hmm? You think my room is cute? Really? Well...thanks, I guess! Oh, but I haven't cleaned it particularly well, so please don't look too closely at anything. Guild Hall *Hmm? Am I...close with Angela? Well, yeah, we've been friends since we were little kids. I think we started playing together when we were both in diapers, and we still do. We're BFFs! Friends *'White: 'Hey, (player). How do you like the town? I'll help you out any way I can, so let me know if you have any problems or questions. *'Purple:' Good food makes you happy, right?! ...Except when you eat too much, and then you regret it. I've gotta watch out for that. *'Blue:' Whether I'm on or off the clock, I'm always looking up at the sky and tracking changes in the weather conditions. *'Green:' My younger sister, Melanie, is...mature for her age. I don't know where she learns the things she picks up, sometimes. *'Yellow:' I'm on all kinds of shows besides the weather, y'know. Sometimes, it's hard to know which gigs to take and which not to. I want to get my name out there and advance my career, but I also want to focus mainly on weather forecasting. Hmm... *'Pink:' A lot of things happened back when I first took this job... But all things considered, I think I made the right choice to stick with it. What I do at work helps people. *'Red:' You know what I like about you? You treat me like a real person and not just some character on TV. ...I really appreciate that. You're good to me. Let's always be this good to each other, yeah? Dating *'Green:' Okay, so, um, apparently everybody in the whole town knows we're dating now... My dad just smiled and started putting together this whole celebration feast... I don't know if I can take all this! *'Yellow:' You know, dating you has started to give me some idea of what it's like to be in a relationship... ...Huh? It's getting better?! Wh-what does that mean, exactly...? *'Pink:' So out of all the girls you could've gone out with, um...what made you want to be with me? I mean...what do you like about me? Huh? "What do I like about you?" No fair! I asked you first! But, um...well, I like everything about you... I mean... Aw, just forget I brought it up in the first place! *'Red:' H-hey, player! Um...Melanie told me I should share my feelings with you more often... So...I just wanted you to know that I l-l-lov... Aw, I can't! Sorry! Never mind! Married *'White: ' I always thought getting married would man living happily ever after. Was that just a fairy tale? This is so hard... (player)... *'Purple:' I don't know if I can go on loving you... What should I do? *'Blue:' '..Umm, (player)... I believe in you. ...In us. *'Green:' Before I married you, I thought my heart would explode just from staying with someone I love all day... ...And now I think that might actually happen! What should I do? My heart! What if it just goes BOOM all of a sudden? *'Yellow:' When we first got married, I was debating whether to quit my job and become a housewife... But it seems I love my job more than I thought... so I'll do my best to be both at the same time *'Pink:' I hear it's actually pretty rare to marry your first love. If that's true, I'm... well, I'm even luckier than I thought. *'Red:' Listen, (player), I just... I want you to know how happy I am to have you for my first and only love. I was brand new to this when you found me, but you've supported me every step of the way. I really appreciate that. And I'll love you forever. Children *'Babies:' I'm so glad our children were both born healthy. I bet you are too, right? Let's be the best parents we can be. Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival *'If you won:' *'If you lose:' Oh, hey (player). You did good up there today. Going home already? *''I bet the milk from the winning cow is super delicious, huh? I wonder what it tastes like. Now I want to try it.'' Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won (Dating):' Oh...hi, player. Hm? My face is red? W-well, yeah. Everybody was teasing me. They'd say stuff like how lucky I am to have such a stud for a boyfriend, and that you must've used your fishing skills to reel me in. Um, a-and other stuff like that. I-I'm sorry if I'm bad at this. I've never dated anyone before, and it looks like people love teasing me about it. *'If you lose:' You might not have won, but I think you did a-okay, (player). Fishing looks like it's really hard. Maybe there's some kind of trick to it? *I heard a few of the contestants talking earlier. They said they wound up fishing up a whole lot of empty cans. Is that true? If it is, then that'd mean there are people throwing trash in our river. Why can't they just throw it in the trash can? It takes zero effort—even children know how to do that. It's sad to think there are people who can't be bothered to throw their garbage away. What's wrong with them? *If having a better fishing pole means a better chance of catching more fish... Then I guess it's probably your advantage to get the best pole you can before the contest. Y'know, fishing is actually kinda complex. It's not just throwing a hook in the water. It might be too much for a newbie like me. Fireworks Show *'Dating:' I thought I'd be okay because it's dark out, but then there were so many fireworks, the sky was constantly being lit up. I-I couldn't hide at all... Hide from what...? I-I wanted to hide my face! B-b-because just b-being here with you has me so nervous my face has to be beet red...! Y-you think it's CUTE?! Wh-what? O-ohmigosh, I... I-I have to go home now seeyoulaterbye! Cluck-Cluck Festival *'If you win (dating):' Congrats, player. You were, um...r-really cool up there. *'If you lose:' *The winning chicken looked like it had a real bond with its owner. I wonder, do the judges look at that kind of bond between animal and owner when they're making their decision? Fall Concert *'Dating:' That was a great concert. Though maybe it seems like it was better than usual because you were there listening. W-wait, never mind! I-it was nothing! Anyway! This was a great concert, and I think we should come again next year, too. *'Dating:' Um, wh-what did you think of my performance? Was it okay? See, um, I really don't remember what happened after around halfway through... I mean, you were staring at me so hard! I-I can't concentrate when you do that. *'Dating:' Ohmigosh, my heart was pounding so hard I couldn't hear anything else. Ah! I-I'm not sick, though. Honest! I'm fine! Don't worry! Fall Fashion Fiesta *Everybody looked so awesome today! You can tell when an outfit's been designed by someone with really good taste, because even the accessories are a perfect match. *When I'm picking out clothes, I don't know why, but I always go for skirts over pants. Yeah, there are times when I'll wear pants, but I dunno...I guess skirts just feel the most comfortable to me, y'know? I like skirts. And besides, they're something unique to girls...and Marian, I guess. *'If you won (Dating):' Congrats, player. I have lots of respect for people who can put together a really great outfit. B-but to have somebody with awesome fashion sense for my boyfriend...? Ohmigawsh...I-I can't stop blushing... *'If you lost (Dating):' Um...I-it really stinks you didn't win today. But for what it's worth, I thought you were great. And I'm not just saying that, y'know. Besides, it feels like I got to see a totally different side of you today, and that was really neat. Hoppy Festival *Oooh, just looking at those fluffy, soft Angora rabbits makes me want to pet them all day! But if I pet it, then I'm going to want to pick it up and hug it and squeeze it. That puffy-fluffy fur is such a temptation... *'If you won (Dating):' Congrats, player. You were, um...r-really cool up there. Winter Fluffy Festival *'If you win (Dating):' Congrats, player. You were, um...r-really cool up there. *Lots of our clothes are made from those sheep's wool, right? It's kinda strange to think of how many fashionable things we can make out of animal hair. Starlight Gala *'Dating:' Harvest Festival * *'If you won (Dating):' Congrats, player. You were, um...r-really cool up there. *'If you won (Married):' Congrats, player! I'm so happy for you that I feel like I'm the one who won! We'll have to celebrate tonight. *'Fruits category:' All of a sudden, I'm in the mood to bake some desserts. Maybe it's because of all the yummy-looking fruit on display today. Heehee! You know what? I think I WILL go home and make something. Maybe I'll even make a whole bunch, so I have some left over to give to everyone who's helped me out lately. Yeah, that sounds pretty keen. New Years Festival *'Dating:' Eep!! Player! Um, H-h-happy New Year! I-I hope it's a good one for, um, b-both of us together! *'Dating:' Um, H-happy New Year! Wha? Do I have any resolutions? I-I guess I want to get better at looking you in the eye and, um, talking to you coherently... Er, n-nothing! I didn't say anything! Ummmm resolutions? To uh, to do better at work, I guess. 'Break Up' Lillie: Ah! Player... Um, listen... I have something to talk to you about. You hardly ever come to see me anymore. Are you trying to avoid me? Player: ! Lillie: I know I'm very bashful around you, and maybe I'm not the best girlfriend you could have. Are you sick of doing with that? I want to breakup. Oh... You don't, huh? Okay. Then, um, I guess we should break up. From now on, we're just friends. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes